


18th Birthday

by lordjenjen



Category: South Park
Genre: I meant for it to be posted on Kenny's birthday, I spent way too long writing this, M/M, Oops, bunny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny celebrates his 18th birthday.





	18th Birthday

Groundhogs Day (Rename it you fucking tool)

 

Kenny awoke to another day in paradise. He stared at the crack in the ceiling trying to will himself out of bed. It was pointless going to school. There were only a few months left then everyone who had two brain cells were going to be leaving this town. Except him of course. It was a given he would follow in his parents footsteps. Not like if he died, he wouldn't end up right back in South Park anyways.

Kenny rolled over and grabbed his phone to check the date and time.

_ 7:06 am _

_ Friday, March 22nd _

The blonde groaned and buried his face back into his pillow. It was his birthday day and a Friday. He should just skip class. No one would remember his birthday and no one would really care he was missing.

“Kenny!” Karen yelled and threw open the boy's door.

Startled, Kenny fell out of bed, hitting his head on his nightstand. As he bled out over his floor, he couldn't help but think he was glad he wouldn't have to live through this day.

***

Kenny knew he was awake. He didn't want to be though. Yesterday's death was hella lame. He was grateful no one would remember though. He would never live it down if Cartman knew how he died. However, today was Saturday, so he didn't have to deal with anyone if he didn't want to.

Kenny grabbed his phone off his nightstand to check the time

_ 7:06am _

_ Friday, March 22nd _

“What the fuck?” Kenny asked no one. He sat up and swung his legs out of bed.

“Kenny!” Karen shouted as she threw open the door.

Kenny's blue eyes were wide as he looked at Karen. Was it a premonition or was it some fucked up dream?

“Have you seen my blue leggings?” She asked.

Kenny grinned. “Yeah, I wore them a few days ago. I washed them so they should be hanging over the dryer.”

“Damn it! Get your own pair! Stop stretching mine out!” Karen yelled as she made her way to the laundry room.

“But they make my ass look good!” He shot back.

“Get. Your own. Pair.” Karen threw a pair of pants at Kenny, that had also been drying, before slamming his door shut.

Kenny let his smile drop. While she was right, he should just buy his own, he already knew she would just borrow his instead since that is what happened with his black leggings. He was upset because, he had been right about no one remembering his birthday. Even his own sister.

Kenny briefly thought about shooting himself. He really would rather skip over today than live through it. Missing a few extra days was only a slight side effect to it.

Instead, Kenny got out of bed and got dressed for the day. He pulled on the skinny jeans Karen threw at him and pulled on a random, hole free shirt. His parka had been thrown on the back of a chair. Kenny was surprised no one had ever asked him how he was still wearing the same jacket at the age of 18 that he was when he was five. Stupid thing had literally grown with him. Even now at 5’11” it still fit.

Kenny pulled the cursed jacket on and fished his keys out of his pocket. He stared at the green questions mark keychain for a moment then changed his mind on driving. He would take the bus. He shoved his keys back into their home and left his room.

“Taking the bus.” Kenny said to his sister as he left the house.

Kenny shoved his hands in his pocket and began walking to the bus stop.

A loud honk caught his attention. Kenny turned in time to see a pickup truck drive into the sidewalk before it hit him.

The last thought Kenny had was “Guess I don't have to live through today after all.”

***

Kenny woke suddenly. Paranoid, he rolled over and grabbed his phone.

_ 7:00am _

_ Friday, March 22nd _

“What the fuck!?” He shouted and sat up.

He knew his dreams were fucked up sometimes, but this was ridiculous. He couldn't help but think Satan was playing a trick on him. Or god. They were both twisted fucks sometimes.

Kenny got out of bed and began getting dressed. He pulled on the first pair of pants and shirt he came across. He was grabbing his shoe from behind the door, when he heard Karen yelled his name. He didn't have time to move before the door swung open and hit him in the head.

***

Kenny woke and immediately grabbed his phone. Upon seeing the date and time, he chucked it against the wall. He was a little surprised to see the drywall give out and his phone lodged in the wall. As a crack went up the wall and into the ceiling, Kenny just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. A chunk of ceiling plaster crushed his face.

***

Kenny took a few deep breaths before looking at his phone.

_ 7:06am _

_ Friday, March 22nd _

“Kenny!” Karen shouted as the door flew open.

Kenny turned towards his sister. “Yes?”

“Have you seen my blue leggings?”

“Hanging above the dryer. “

“Why do I feel like you wore them?” Karen asked as she closed the door.

“Because I did,” Kenny said as he sat up.

The door opened again and a pair jeans hit his face. “Get your own leggings.” Karen stated closing the door.

Kenny sighed as he got out of bed. Fully dressed, he pulled his keys out of his pocket and stared at the green questions mark keychain. He knew last time he tried to take the bus, he got hit. Maybe he was supposed to drive. This whole ordeal could just be a ploy for Kenny.

He hated that idea.

“Karen, want a ride to school?” Kenny asked as he headed towards the door.

“Of course.” She answered, slinging her bag over her shoulder. “Can I borrow it after school? Think of it as a way to apologise for stretching my leggings.”

Kenny stared at his sister. She knew how to play him. If she really wanted something, she would give him her sad face look. “I guess.”

Karen squealed with joy as she got into the passenger side. Kenny watched the truck that hit him, barrel down the sidewalk. Briefly he wondered what would happen if he were to walk on the other side. He slowly backed out of the drive way. Kenny just sighed as he heard the squeal of the bus brakes. Maybe the 6th time would be better.

***

Kenny resisted the urge to cry as he woke up. He briefly thought about not leaving his bed but decided against it.

“Kenny!”

“Laundry room and could you bring me my pants.”

Kenny waited for Karen to throw his pants at his face before he got dressed. He pulled his keys out of his parka and tossed them to Karen. The girl squealed as she ran out of the house and to the car. Kenny stopped with his hand on the passenger door. He briefly looked across the street, debating walking again, but threw that idea out the window.

He got into the car and tensed, waiting for an impact. 

“Kenny, what's wrong?”

“Nothing. Let's go.”

Kenny breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to school. He never thought he would be so happy to be at school. It was a huge step forward in making it through the world's worst 18th birthday. He met up with Stan and Kyle, and walked with them to home room. He took his usual seat in class.

The seat next to him was oddly vacant. Butters was always in class before him. For a moment, Kenny forgot about his current predicament. He had feelings for the adorable blonde beyond just friendship. So him not being in class worried Kenny. He would go visit Butters on lunch. Or sooner. Kenny really wouldn't really mind skipping school.

The teacher began his lecture on the American Judicial system; part five of “Checks and Balances.” Kenny hated it. The teacher could make something that only took a day to cover and turn it into a week. He could be dead a month and still know what was going on in this class.

Instead of listening in on class, Kenny started doodling. He enjoyed drawing, often drawing things then showing them Butters. Kenny liked getting a reaction out of the innocent blonde. He would draw anything from cute to erotic. Seeing him turn red and bolting from the classroom after viewing a detailed drawing of two guys jerking each other off, was Kenny's favorite. Kenny's doodle turned into a portrait of Butters. He knew he wasn't the best artist, but his friend liked his art, and that's all that mattered to Kenny.

The door slammed open causing the whole class to turn, the teacher droned on uninterrupted. Butters stood in the door looking like he had run his way to school, which he probably had. The boy blushed a little, realizing everyone, except their robotic teacher, was focused on him.

Kenny smiled as his friend slid into his seat. He wrote a little note on his drawing and passed it to Butters. The blonde smiled at Kenny and tucked the drawing away.

The bell rang dismissing class. Kenny grabbed his bag and began conversing with Butters.

“It's rather unusual for you to be late.” Kenny stated.

“Yeah,” Butters rubbed his knuckles together. A habit he kept. “My alarm clock didn't go off and my parents decided it was time I learned a lesson about not setting it, so they didn't wake me. And then grounded me. But I did set it. It's always set. I wake up at 6am on weekends because I'm so paranoid about forgetting to turn it back on.”

Kenny threw his arm over the other boy. “Maybe it died. Perhaps you should just use your phone.”

Butters rolled his eyes. “Like I'm allowed to have my phone in my bedroom at night even when I'm not grounded from it.”

Kenny didn't get a chance to respond. Cartman yelling and the sound of screaming caught their attention. They turned towards the noise. There was Cartman, trying to ride a bear through the school.

They were too close to the ruckus to make it to safety. Without much thought, Kenny opened a locker and shoved Butters inside. He didn't have time for himself as the bear reached him. His dieing thought was Cartman was going to pay.

***

Kenny looked at his phone and set it back down calmly. He just had to follow the same steps. Let Karen burst in. Let Karen drive. Maybe stay in the classroom for a few minutes this time rather than bolt for the door like normal.

“Shouldn't we be heading to class?” Butters asked. “Your next one is on the opposite side.”

“Yeah, but we should wait a minute. I didn't see Cartman this morning so I'm a little worried.”

As if on cue, Cartman on a bear rode past the door.

“Yep. Should have known. Fucking. Bear.”

“Why is Cartman riding a bear?”

“Who knows."

Kenny stepped out of the classroom and instantly regretted it. He heard the squeaking of the lockers and closed his eyes. Cartman was seriously going to pay.

***

Kenny eyed the group of freshmen. Normally the dorks were running around as if they were real ninjas on Naruto. However, at this moment they were huddled in a group around one kid. He wondered what could be holding their attention so well that they weren't hand jiving to try and summon their special attacks or whatever.

He had nothing against LARPing. They use to do a lot of it when they were younger. However, when they did it, it wasn't always the same thing. Sometimes it was Lord of the rings or super heroes. One time, Kenny even joined the Harry Potter nerds. It was quite fun, but never the same game day after day for months on end.

Kenny decided to just walk around the group and continue his way towards his poetry class. As he neared the freshman, he got anxious. Something wasn't right. They were entirely too quiet.

“CRAP!” One yelled, startling Kenny.

He saw one holding a throwing star as he felt a wetness running down his face. Kenny's dieing thought was “I wonder if this is how Butters felt.”

***

Kenny counted in his head. This was attempt twenty seven. If he followed things carefully he could make it to 6th period. Just let Karen have the car, avoid the bear and it's trail of mayhem, avoid the freshmen weebs who are pretending they are Naruto, dodge the exacto knife in art class, stay clear of Clyde and Token's argument in same art class, dodge Tweeks accidental fork toss at lunch, don't pick up Kyle's book, and stand back from Wendy. Simple. Simply a pain.

“Kenny!” Karen yelled as she threw open his door.

Kenny sighed “Above the dryer.”

Kenny waited for his pants to hit his face before he got ready for his 27th 18th birthday. Nearly a month if the same day. And Kenny was tired of it. He would love for it to be any day except the 22nd of March. Or just spend an eternity in hell.

Kenny pulled on his parka and grabbed the keys out of his pocket. He stood there a moment, thinking over this day. He didn't want to have to follow carefully formed steps. He didn't want to be manipulated this way.

Kenny took off his parka, threw it back into the chair, and gave it the finger. He didn't care if he didn't live through the day. Fuck fate and destiny and all that shit. He was a man in control of his own life. He left the house with his sister in tow. Not for the first time, Kenny wondered what would happen if he walked on the other side of the street.

“Kenny!” Karen hollered through the closed car windows. She made her “What the hell jester” and pointed to the passenger seat. Kenny stared for a moment, his hand on the door handle. He had completed this action 22 times before.

He let go of the handle, flipped of the car door and yelled, “Fuck it. I'm walking.”

He watched Karen drive away before crossing the street. He felt free, it was intoxicating. Thrilling even. He felt like he was giving the biggest Fuck You to God, to Satan, to whoever made him live this god forsaken day 27 consecutive times.

Kenny reached the turning point to continue to school. He knew what to expect going to school. The only logical answer was to skip it. Kenny flipped off the street for good measure and continued walking.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do today, but he knew school wasn't going to be involved. Perhaps coffee and a cinnamon roll as a birthday present to himself since nobody else remembered.

Another body crashed into Kenny, knocking him over. He thought about how maybe fuck it wasn't the way to treat today, as he prepared for death.

“OH HAMBURGERS! KENNY!”

Kenny looked up into his favorite pair of eyes.

“I'm so sorry! Are you okay?”

Kenny smiled. “I'm not dead so I'm good.”

“What are you doing? School is that way? Oh no! I'm late!” Butters grabbed his fallen bag and stood up.

“I'm skipping. You should join me.” Kenny answered.

“I'll get grounded.”

“You mean like you are already are for being late? And always are? I'm not going to stop you, however I am going to Tweak Coffee for some morning goodness. Feel free to join me.”

Kenny could see Butters seriously contemplate it. Kenny smiled wider and pulled out his phone. He dialed the school administration office and waited for someone to pick up.

Kenny cleared his throat, he loved knowing his impressions of the adults were spot on. “Yes I need to report that my son LOST HIS JACKET AT BENNIGAN’S LAST WEEK AND IS NOW SICK! Leopold Stotch won't be in school today!”

The look of disbelief on Butters face was perfect to Kenny.

“Alright Mr Stotch. I hope your son feels better.

“He better!” Kenny hung up the phone. “There, now you're not skipping. It's an excused absence. Come with me!”

“What are we going to do?”

“First off, Tweak’s Coffee. Then who knows. It will be an adventure.”

Butters fell in step with Kenny. “You're not wearing your parka.”

“Nah, left it at home. Is it weird?”

Kenny caught the slight blush on Butters face. “No, it's just nice. I like seeing your face.”

Kenny's smile stayed in place as they made it to the coffee shop. He got them both coffee and cinnamon rolls, remembering to order off the cocaine free menu Tweek told them about. Kenny didn't care if he had it or not. He knew he had an addictive personality but dieing took care of any effect drugs had on his body. He cared about Butters health and well-being.

It took a bit of reissuance that they weren't going to jail for skipping a day, but once Butters was calm, he could talk Kenny's ear off. He was okay with this. Kenny preferred listening.

“Mr Tweak keeps watching us with such intensity. And calling over Mrs Tweak.”

Kenny turned to see what Butters was talking about. Sure enough they were staring at the two boys. Kenny knew that look though. They gave it to Tweek and Craig when they would hang out.

“Yeah it's fine. They do that. We can leave if it's making you feel uncomfortable.”

Butters nodded and picked up his school bag. “Where to?”

“Well we can go see “Asses of Fire 8: The Rectom-ing” since you didn't get to see it yet.” Kenny suggest.

The other boy's eyes lit up with joy momentarily before diminishing. “But I'm not 18.”

Kenny smiled. “You only have to be 17. Also I've got you.”

He knew Butters left his wallet at home. He had known this since around death 17 when he had finally made it to lunch. Kenny was going into the journey knowing he would be paying for anything and everything.

“You mean my parents lied to me about this?”

“No offense, but are you surprised? They told you your hands would fall off if you masturbated.”

Butters shushed Kenny while looking around. The poor boy was easily embarrassed when it came to sex and talking about it. “I know but this seems so trivial.”

“And? That's just what they do, dude. But it's fine. You know I’ve got your back."

“Yeah. Thanks.”

Kenny felt Butters’ hand brush his own. Without much thought, he grabbed Butters’ pointer finger with his. It wasn’t really holding hands, but it made Kenny feel nice on the inside.

When they reached the movie theater, Butters stepped up to the window first, before Kenny could stop him.

“Two for Terrince and Phillip, please.”

Kenny held his tongue and waited.

“$19.50. Shouldn’t you be in school?”

“If we were supposed to be in school, we would be there.” Kenny answered as Butters started digging through his pockets.

“Oh hamburgers! Where’s my wallet?”

“It’s okay, I’ve got it.” Kenny said, pulling out his wallet. “You probably just left it at home.”

“Yeah.” Butters sounded more dejected than the other times Kenny had lived through him discovering his missing wallet.

The two made their way into the empty theater and took the best seats in the place. Kenny smiled when part way through the movie, Butters rested his hand on top of Kenny's. An idea began to formulate in Kenny's head. He should ask Butters out. Either Butters was showing interest or he was so naive he didn't realize what was happening. Both were possible.

Kenny went over the worst case scenarios in his head. One, Butters says no, Kenny dies then starts all over again. No ruined friendship. Scenario two would be Butters says yes and Kenny dies. But Kenny would gladly keep courting Butters for all of eternity, knowing he would say yes. Of course Kenny's luck would be Butters says no and the day doesn't restart for the 28th time.

Kenny was willing to risk it. He would treat Butters to a wonderful day, and ask him it over dinner. He knew like everyone else, Butters was leaving after school was over and it would be a short relationship, but if there was a chance, Kenny wanted to take it.

“Your favorite place to eat still Bennigans?” Kenny asked as they left the theater.

“Not really,” Butters answered looking down. “I only ever go there with my parents so they aren’t always fond memories. Kind of ruins the mood and food.” Butters raised his head, shocked and looked at Kenny, “I didn’t mean to tell you that!”

Kenny gave Butters a soft smile, “Dude, it’s okay, you have to let this stuff out sometime. Where would you like to go get lunch?”

“Oh, I don’t have any money on me.”

“How about Mexican?” Kenny asked waving off Butters words. “David said they added more to their menu recently.”

“Sure.”

Kenny grabbed Butters hand as they began walking to the restaurant. He began talking about the movie in hopes of putting Butters at ease. It worked and the boy went into depth about his favorite parts. After lunch, they wandered the mall a bit. Shops were in full blown prom mode. Kenny noticed Butters eyeing some of the clothing. He wondered briefly if Butters had a date for prom, but quickly realized he would have already told him if he did. Maybe they could go together if he ever made it past this day. He could wear a dress or a tux and still look damn fine and he knew it.

So deep into thought, he didn’t notice anything until Butter’s pulled him into a store.

“I saw my dad! Help!”

“Shouldn’t he be at work?” Kenny asked picking a few things off the rack and directing Butters to the back of the store where the dressing rooms were.

“He lies to my mom sometimes about working so he can go…” Butters cut himself off.

Kenny knew why. He had seen Mr Stotch more than enough times at the old theater and the male gym.

“Never fear Buttercup, I got you.” Kenny picked up a few more items along the way.

The associate eyed them as she unlocked a dressing room. Kenny handed the clothes to Butters and nudged him into the dressing room telling him to try them on before heading back up to the front of the store to casually check out the racks. What was very obviously Mr Stotch trying to wander around in disguise neared the store, carrying a Spencer’s bag.

Kenny grinned evilly as a plan formed. He imagined Mrs Stotch’s voice. “Stephen!?” He called out in her voice. He saw the older man freeze a moment before pulling up his jacket collar and turning like he was about to enter the store.

Kenny waved at him through the window. “Hi Mr Stotch.” He said rather loudly.

The man turned away, looking for another exit. Kenny used this opportunity to call out again in Mrs Stotch’s voice. Panic was visible on the man’s face. Kenny pointed to the back door, mall employee entrance between Hot Topic and Bath and Body. Mr Stotch all but ran to the exit.

Kenny made his way back to the dressing rooms and knocked on the door. “It’s safe now.”

Butters opened the door. He had actually tried on the cloths Kenny handed him, a pair of skinny jeans and a V neck shirt. Kenny knew he was staring. He couldn’t help it. Butters looked really good in it. Really, REALLY good.

“Is it that bad?” Butters asked pulling Kenny away from thoughts of the blonde's body.

“No!” Kenny shouted and blushed a little. He never blushed like this before. “No. It looks really good on you.”

It was Butters turn to blush. “Oh. Thanks. I’ve never worn anything like this before.” Butters said turning to show off his butt.

Kenny took a few deep breaths, wishing he had worn his parka to more easily hide his body’s reaction. “How does it feel?”

“A little weird like my pants are hugging me, but nice. I can see why you wear them.”

Kenny smiled. He wore them, not only for comfort, but because he knew his ass looked amazing in them. However, he felt Butters could win at this moment if it came to it.

The sales associate cleared her throat, obviously annoyed with the two in her store. “Are you buying those?”

Butters turned red and closed the door, obviously changing back into his clothes. Kenny instead chose to glare at the lady. “Well not anymore, we’re not.”

“Whatever.”

Once back in his own clothes, the two left the mall. Kenny thought it might be safer in the park or at Stark’s Pond. Butters found his favorite spot at the pond and the two sat and talked for a while. Butters sighed and looked at his watch. “I should go home before I get in trouble.”

“Why? You’re already grounded. Does it matter?” Kenny was a little sad he wouldn’t be able to ask Butters out over a romantic dinner, but his favorite spot should be just as good.

“Yeah, I’ll get super grounded. Thanks for the wonderful day, Kenny. OH!” Butters grabbed his backpack and pulled out a present. “I almost forgot because I was having such a good time. Happy Birthday, Kenny!” Kenny took the present in a daze. “It’s not much but I hope you like it,” Butters added, rubbing his knuckles together.

“You remembered?” Kenny knew he was tearing up, but he didn’t care. Someone remembered his birthday.

“Of course I did! You’re my best friend! I always remember but I can never find a present good enough for you. So this year I made one. I was up all night finishing it but…” Butters trailed off and looked at his hands a moment before looking back up at Kenny. “Open it!”

Kenny carefully opened the present. It was a photo album. Kenny knew just from the looks of it, it wasn’t cheap. It was a binder style with full page additions to add any size photo needed. He opened it and saw his first drawing he had ever given Butters back in elementary school, titled, dated and a little note from Butters. The next was another drawing in the same format. Pictures of the two of them were scattered throughout the drawings.

“You kept them all?”

“Well yeah! Why would I throw away something you gave me?”

Kenny looked up at a confused Butters. “Can I kiss you?”

Butters looked like a deer caught in headlights. “What? Why?”

“Because I like you and I have for a while. And I want to date you. And go to prom together.”

“You like me?” Kenny nodded and Butters smiled. “You like like me?”

Kenny chuckled, “Yeah dude, I like like you.”

Kenny was surprised when Butters leaped forward, grabbing Kenny’s face and kissed him.

“Are we dating?” Butters asked when he broke away from Kenny.

“Yes please.” Kenny managed to move the book before Butters attacked him again. He pulled the blonde into his lap and held him as close as possible.

Kenny broke the kiss and buried his face into Butters chest. “You should leave before you get more grounded.”

“Fuck it! Spending time with you is worth all the groundings.”

Kenny smiled at the boy cursing, he only did it when he was passionate about something. He hugged Butters tighter as he started running his fingers through Kenny’s blonde hair. Other than occasionally kissing, the two didn’t move until the sun began setting. Kenny walked Butters home. He kissed the boy good night and watched as he entered his house. It took everything he had not to burst into the house when he heard Mr Stotch start yelling. Instead Kenny forced his feet to move towards his own home. His heartbeat picked up a bit as his phone went off with Butters’ special text tone. He pulled his phone out as he began crossing the tracks to his house.

_ I had a lot of fun today. Thanks, boyfriend. _

Kenny smiled at the message. It was so cute and innocent just like Butters. Not to mention, being called boyfriend by him really lifted his heart. The horn blowing was his only warning from the incoming train.

***

Kenny groaned. He almost made it. ALMOST! And it was such a fantastic day. He knew now how Butters felt about him. There would be a few things he would do differently, but he was okay with repeating his birthday this time.

A tap on Kenny’s window confused him. This wasn’t part of the morning routine. He turned towards the window and saw Butters smiling face waving at him. Kenny was so confused by the events, he forgot about his near nakedness as he stood to open his window for Butters. The other blonde blushed a deep red upon seeing Kenny in just his underwear.

“What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m sorry! I should have called or something first.” Butters said staring at the floor.

“No dude, it’s fine it's just…” Kenny picked up his phone and read the date and time

_ 10:13am  _

_ Saturday, March 23rd _

Kenny laughed. “I did it! Oh thank god!”

“Did what?” Butters asked, momentarily forgetting Kenny’s state of dressed.

Kenny smiled at being obviously checked out. “Managed to ask you out. I thought it was all a surreal dream.”

“I did too. But I woke up with my phone next to my bed. And the message I sent to you was still there so I knew yesterday was real.”

Kenny paused. “Wait, you had your phone?”

Butters smiled and looked up at Kenny again. “Yeah, um… c-could you put… um…”

“OH!” Kenny opened his closet and pulled on clothes. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine, I surprised you. But yeah. I… I either stood up to my dad last night or blackmailed him. Not sure which I did yet. You made me feel so great yesterday, like I could do anything. And when I went home, they were both their waiting. Then he tried extending my grounding so I couldn’t do anything until I left for college, but I wanted to go to prom with you. So, I lost my temper. I stood up to him and then I held over his head I knew what he really was doing when he told mom he was working. Then I just stated he could ground me all he likes but I wasn’t adhering to it.

“I know it was wrong but, they just make me so angry all the time. They contradict themselves. They blame me and ground me for things out of my control. They-they….”

Kenny pulled his boyfriend into a hug and let him cry. He couldn’t help but think positions were switched from yesterday.

“Thanks, Kenny.”

“Anytime Buttercup.”

Butters chuckled into Kenny’s chest. “I like that name when you say it.”

Kenny smiled. “So… Prom!?”

**Author's Note:**

> This took way to long and I'm sorry. Thanks for reading it though.


End file.
